Low-power and lossy networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. A typical Smart Grid LLN, for example, involves hundreds or thousands of devices that may span tens of hops. Due to the density of these networks, the need to perform large-scale point-to-multipoint data delivery, e.g., bulk data dissemination, frequently arises. For example, tasks such as large-scale configuration updates of network devices or application endpoints, large-scale command delivery, and broadcast-based services over a mesh network, necessitate disseminating large amounts of data from a backend device, e.g., a network management system (NMS) or a system control center, to destination devices which may reside deep in the network tree. As such, these oft-used bulk data delivery methods require both is reliability and efficiency, though various challenges are presented with such bulk data dissemination in LLNs.
It should be understood that the above-referenced drawings are not necessarily to scale, presenting a somewhat simplified representation of various preferred features is illustrative of the basic principles of the disclosure. The specific design features of the present disclosure, including, for example, specific dimensions, orientations, locations, and shapes, will be determined in part by the particular intended application and use environment.